1. Technical Field
The embodiments described herein are related to an online website where businesses seeking insurance can obtain quotations and be connected to a plurality of insurance providers.
2. Related Art
In recent years, electronic commerce has become increasingly popular with consumers. In line with this trend, the ease of accessing and reviewing insurance information online, and the speed of electronic processing of data, has attracted consumers to insurance providers having an online presence.
Some insurance providers have set up electronic sites, such as Internet Web sites, that enabled consumers to locate agents of the insurance providers. Consumers providing address information to an insurance provider's Web site would in return receive information identifying the closest agents of the insurance provider that were qualified for the type of insurance the consumers were seeking.
As time progressed, insurance providers began providing quotation services via the Internet. Insurance providers would calculate an estimated cost of insurance based on brief questionnaires provided to consumers regarding the insurability of the consumers' property or business and the desired insurance. The quoted cost was typically accompanied by an invitation to the consumer to contact the insurance provider or one of its agents offline to pursue the insurance coverage.
Recognizing that consumers were increasingly willing to provide information needed for insurance coverage via the Internet, especially as transmission security improved, insurance providers began providing insurance application processes online in which consumers were given user friendly interfaces that enabled them to provide information required for an insurance application. However, certain deficiencies remain that prevent consumers from completing an insurance application process entirely online. For example, insurance providers may further require confirmation of a customer's identification. Additionally, in transactions requiring significant expense, the consumer may require confirmation of the agents' identification.
Thus, the embodiments described herein are directed to a method and system that address the foregoing needs and deficiencies and provides better processing of insurance applications online.